


Morning Glory

by WritingQuill



Series: What's the Story? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femlock, Femslash, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock shivered as she sat up, wrapping an arm around herself to shield her  nipples which were hardening against the cold hair, though her skin still felt too hot for blankets. She considered throwing on a T-shirt, when she noticed the shower was on. The sound of running water mixed with Joan’s off-key singing sent warmth through Sherlock’s body, and she knew what she wanted to do today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

The faint morning light filtered through the partially opened curtains, allowing a bright golden stripe to cross the room, illuminating specks of dust in an almost ethereal way. Sherlock felt the warmth of the light across her eyes before she opened them, groaning at being awaken at such a ridiculous hour. 

She opened her eyes slowly, lazily, and flung an arm across them to shield herself from the offending light. She pushed the warm duvet aside, feeling far too warm now that the sunlight was streaming through the room, and hissed slightly as the cold morning air touched her naked body. She sighed and with her free hand felt around her left side, noticing it empty but still slightly warm. She sighed again. 

Sherlock opened her eyes to inspect the room she’d gotten to know so well. Film posters on the walls that weren’t covered by bookcases, stacks of paperbacks and text books everywhere, a neatly organised desk by the window, with Joan’s colour-coded notes and illustrations. Sherlock shivered as she sat up, wrapping an arm around herself to shield her nipples which were hardening against the cold hair, though her skin still felt too hot for blankets. She considered throwing on a T-shirt, when she noticed the shower was on. The sound of running water mixed with Joan’s off-key singing sent warmth through Sherlock’s body, and she knew what she wanted to do today. 

Good thing Billie Murray was out all day at the hospital, because Sherlock wasn’t planning on being neither discreet nor quiet. 

She got up, her curly hair cascading down her shoulders. Ever since she’d met Joan, noticing how fond of her hair she was, Sherlock had decided to grow it out a bit more, and she felt a warm fluttering at the bottom of her stomach every time Joan commented on her hair or caressed it fondly as they made love. She used a hairband to wrap it in a loose bun, and didn’t bother putting on her knickers, choosing instead to just walk straight from the bedroom and into the bath, which was unlocked. She nudged the door open calmly and quietly, stepping inside surreptitiously and closing the door again behind her. 

Joan was splashing about in the shower, going through the motions of shampooing her hair, singing along to whatever was playing on her phone, which was propped on the edge of the sink next to the shower. Some alternative rock tune played, the slightly high-pitched, frayed voice of the singer echoing through the walls, but not too loud as to be obnoxious. “ _Well here we go again, you've found yourself a friend, that knows you well. But no matter what you do, you'll always feel as though you tripped and fell,_ ” Joan sang along, not realising Sherlock was watching, amused and with her chest tight with adoration and want. 

She walked forward, slowly toward the shower, and slid the glass door open. The steam of the ridiculously warm shower Joan liked was like a brick wall hitting Sherlock’s body, and the cold air going inside made Joan shiver and turn around, scowling until she spotted Sherlock, already naked, smiling mischievously. 

‘Good morning, then,’ said Joan, voice slightly hoarse from the early morning singing. Her throaty voice did inexplicable things to Sherlock, and she could feel herself getting more wet by the second. 

‘It’s about to be, yeah,’ replied Sherlock, fully stepping in and sliding the door closed behind her, not taking her eyes off Joan’s for a second. She noticed Joan’s eyes darkening, pupils fully dilated as she bent forward, agonising slowly, to press their lips together, tentatively at first, but then Joan was in charge, grabbing her by the waist, her wet hands against Sherlock’s dry skin. Joan pulled Sherlock to her, into the shower stream, as their kiss deepened. They melted together, skin sliding deliciously against one another because of the water. Sherlock moaned when Joan’s hands slid down from her waist to cup her bottom, pressing them closer together, breasts touching in the most wonderful ways. 

Joan’s nipples were just as hard as hers, wet, hot, brushing against her skin. Joan’s lips were tireless as she slid her tongue in and out of Sherlock’s mouth unabashedly. It was almost dirty, the sounds they made, groaning and moaning and crying as they traded bites and licks and kisses. 

Sherlock cupped Joan’s breast with one hand and bent over to kiss the other with her kiss-swollen lips. Joan arched back, presenting herself to Sherlock’s greedy lips, which were ravishing the soft skin around Joan’s perky nipple. Her breasts were half a shade lighter than the rest of her skin, and her nipples were dark pink, pebbled due to arousal. Sherlock didn’t think there was anything more beautiful than the sight of Joan’s wanton body giving itself to her, and the noises she made when Sherlock worked on her nipples were like a well-choreographed symphony to her ears. 

‘Oh my god… Sherlock… hm…’ Joan groaned loudly just as Sherlock took one nippled between her teeth and flicked the other with her fingers. Joan was extremely responsive everywhere, but her nipples were the most sensitive, and Sherlock enjoyed to spend more of their foreplay with them. ‘You’ll kill me like this,’ Joan managed through her harsh breathing. She pulled Sherlock up, releasing her hair from the loose bun, and pulled her closer for another kiss, more heated than the last, with more of a bite to it, sharp, enticing, promising. Then she pushed Sherlock against the tiles of the bathroom, and made her way down her neck, kissing bruises that would leave a mark for days, and the thought of having that physical evidence with her in public was almost enough to send Sherlock over the edge. As it was, Sherlock was dripping wet, and she knew it wasn’t all from the shower. 

Joan kissed between her breasts, and then sucked on each nipple slowly, earning undignified moans from Sherlock’s throat. As she did that, one of her hands slid between Sherlock’s legs, feeling between her folds, how open and wet she already was. 

‘Gosh you’re so ready already, so wet for me,’ Joan said in her husky voice, and Sherlock moaned again, barely able to gulp. She felt heated in all the best ways, her breathing harsh as Joan worked her nipples with her lips and one hand, and her folds with the other. Sherlock thought Joan was going to slip a finger in, but then she was on her knees, bending one of Sherlock’s legs over one shoulder and looking up with a devious glint in her eyes. 

‘You look amazing,’ Joan said, looking down at Sherlock’s pink folds, her groin covered in well-trimmed dark hair. Sherlock nearly gasped. The sight of Joan between her legs was almost enough to do her in every time. 

‘The view from here isn’t bad either,’ said Sherlock breathlessly. Joan giggled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s inner thigh over her shoulder, then leaned upwards a bit to kiss her hipbone, poking her tongue out to taste her skin. Joan loved to taste Sherlock’s skin, which Sherlock enjoyed very much. The feeling of Joan’s hot tongue on her skin was unparalleled. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Joan dived right in, pressing a kiss on Sherlock’s clitoris, then pressing it with her tongue just the way Sherlock liked it, then she began massaging her folds with her free hand as she kissed her clitoris. Sherlock arched above her, grabbing Joan’s hair with one hand, pushing her closer, and with the other playing with one of her breasts, taking a nipple between her finger and twisting it, the sharp pain sending pangs of pleasure through her skin right down to where Joan was kissing her voraciously. Joan’s mouth was a godsend, insistent and hungry, and she knew how to use it well, licking and kissing and biting in all the right places. 

She licked the rest of Sherlock, up and down, then between her folds, continuing to massage her clitoris with the hand that had been holding Sherlock’s leg. With the other hand, she slid a finger in Sherlock entrance as she kissed her, which just sent more warmth and pleasure through Sherlock’s body. 

‘God… Oh, god, Joan…’ Sherlock moaned loudly, barely coherent at this point. She knew she must look entirely debauched, but with Joan between her legs, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. It felt too good. 

Sherlock felt her orgasm building, almost unbearable. Her breathing was becoming more laboured as Joan worked her, and her vision was beginning to blur. Then, with a kiss and a soft bite _just there_ , just in the perfect little place that always made Sherlock come undone, Sherlock came, crying and pressing Joan’s head closer to her pelvis, and Joan kissed her and licked her through her orgasm, taking in all of her. 

Sherlock was panting when she resurfaced, and Joan was standing again now, pressing warm, loving kisses up and down her neck, massaging her breasts again. Sherlock bit her lip. 

‘You are amazing,’ she said, looking deep into Joan’s eyes as she blushed. Joan smiled widely at her, pressing closer and brushing their lips together. ‘What can I do for you now?’ 

Joan hummed. ‘Well, I was thinking… Maybe you could fuck me…’ 

Sherlock’s eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up with excitement. They rarely did this because it was just too much of a hassle most of the time, but when Joan was pliant and warm and just aroused enough, it was the perfect time to pull out that pink little thing from her bedside drawer. Sherlock groaned and turned off the water at once, knowing it didn’t matter that they didn’t finish the shower, since they’d have to shower again afterwards anyway. 

They made a quick job of drying themselves, and Joan picked up her phone, which was still playing music, as they all but rant to the bedroom. Sherlock closed the door behind them, and Joan placed her phone on the nightstand, then she opened the drawer and pulled out the pale pink strap-on they were about to use. “ _I'll hold you in my arms and let you drift. It’s got to be that time again,_ ” played through the surprisingly potent speakers of the phone as Joan slid into bed, laying the strap-on in front of her. Sherlock eyed it greedily, crawling up to it in bed, and caressing Joan’s leg with one hand as she felt the weight of the thing with the other. She loved it, it was not too large, just big enough to reach those nice little hidden places. It was slightly curved, and there were some protruding veins, as there always were. The colour was off-pink, almost like it was real, and as per usual with these things, it inexplicable had testicles. Joan watched amused as Sherlock looked over the dildo, like she did every time they took it out. 

‘You’ve seen it a million times, is this necessary?’ she asked, her voice heated yet tinged with amusement. Sherlock shrugged. 

‘I just find it fascinating that in real life, this… _thing_ is most repulsive, yet when it’s made of silicone it’s almost enticing. Very odd, isn’t it?’ 

Joan hummed. ‘Indeed. But how about you just go ahead and put it _in_ me because I’m about to burst here, love,’ Joan said, opening her legs to reveal herself wet. Sherlock licked her lips and got up from the bed, strapping on the strap-on and adjusting to the feel of it on her pelvis. It was strange yet oddly arousing. Joan’s eyes darkened as she observed Sherlock, and that only increased Sherlock’s arousing. Usually when she did this, the friction of the dildo against her as she pressed into Joan combined with Joan’s pleasure was enough to make her come again. She hoped it would be the case today as well. 

She crawled up to Joan, and pressed their lips together lovingly, almost reverently, and slid one hand between her legs to feel inside her, and gauge how ready she was. Joan was so wet, and already so open, it was just the job of a little bit more prodding and some lube. 

She took care of that, opening Joan more, earning delicious moans that went straight to her groin, and aligned herself with Joan’s pelvis. 

‘You okay?’ she asked just to be sure. Joan nodded, breathless. 

‘Yes, yes, please, just… do it…’ 

So Sherlock did, thrusting inside in one swift motion, and Joan cried. She shouted her name loudly, passionately, as Sherlock thrust harder and harder. The friction against her skin was amazing, but not as amazing as the sight of Joan under her, thrashing and arching and losing herself in the sensation. Joan was so beautiful like this, losing control and just letting herself be gone. 

Sherlock thrust a few more times harder, then went slowly again, drawing it out, making Joan squirm, then she sped up one more time, bringing one hand to Joan’s breast and the other to massage her clitoris to helpt her along. Joan arched one more time, and by the pitch of her scream, Sherlock could tell she was close. Sherlock was close, too, as she had already been sensitive from their tryst in the shower. 

A few more thrusts and they came together, crying each other’s names in the throes of passion. 

Sherlock dropped on Joan’s side, and they lay there together, legs tangled, as they got their breath back. 

After a few minutes of no sound except their loud breathing, Joan turned and pressed a peck on Sherlock’s lips. 

‘I love you,’ she said. Sherlock smiled and leaned in for another kiss, still chaste, but no less loving. 

‘I love you, too,’ she said. Joan blushed and smiled widely at her. 

There would be plenty of time to get cleaned up later, but for now they settled for putting the strap-on away, and cuddling together for a few more hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another femlock from me! I decided to turn that little story into a series because I liked these characters and this universe, so there might be more to come, let me know if you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> xx
> 
> P.S.: The songs featured are "Steady as She Goes" by The Raconteurs and "The Lonesome Street" by Blur.


End file.
